Saints Row: The Steelport Avenger
by homel001
Summary: Now hero's of Steelport, The Saints realize that they can't touch a new gang when their drugs factories are being raided and a shipment has been stolen, but the Boss has an other plans. He must become The Steelport Avenger. please R&R. Rated T
1. The Shipment Crisis

**Saints Row The Third**

**Presents**

**The Steelport Avenger**

**By Lee Homer (homel001)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row or any of the characters, only the rights to the story and bad guy names. Enjoy.**

**Steelport**

The young night sky had become smothered with pollution as the thick black plumes from the factories, completely blanked out the stars. The main highways were still chock a block from the day and the city's underbelly of crime began to emerge from its dark slumber. Patrolling the miserable damp streets of the warehouse district, the police were running a tight shift; hoping to catch out the most notorious gangs in the process. The main docks were a hotspot for gang crime and police knew which gangs to look out for. Down by the dock gates, two armoured pick-up trucks arrived and the chain linked fences open, letting them through. The colours were distinctive along with the gang's logo. They were Morning Star members. As the two truck pulled up on the quay side, one of the drivers emerged from the vehicle, followed by his passenger. His black leather coat brushed along the soaked concrete ground as he approached three shady characters, carrying a silver briefcase. Stopping a few metres away, he spoke out to men as their business began.

"It's all here man, the whole thousand grams of the rarest Angel Dust that you have ever seen." The man said as he waved the suitcase around. "It wasn't easy. We had to break into their factories and kill all of those purple douches. I hope you have our money with you?"

"Yeah, man." One of the shady men replied. "You wanted Ten Thousand, you got it."

An arm appeared from the shadows, holding another briefcase. The Morning Star leader took the case, opened it up and quickly counted the notes inside.

"It's all there." He replied as he shut the case and gave it to another member. "Here's your stuff. Now beat it. The cops are everywhere and if they catch you, you won't even get a chance to smoke it."

The shady men turned to walk off when suddenly, three purple sport cars and a pick up truck emerged sped out of nowhere and circled both gangs, their headlights blinding them in the process. The Third Street Saints had arrived. Steeping out of one of the cars, Pierce (the second in command) aimed his pistol on the Morning Star gang and signalled the other Saints to close in.

"Where's our drugs assholes!" he said as fired at the gang, killing one of their members. "We know it was one of you and our Boss want you to pay for it!"

"What makes you think that we took it?" the Morning Star leader replied as he hid a small pistol behind his back. "Don't all of us gangs come here to get business done? Hell you Saints are paranoid!"

"Don't kid us gay boy!" Pierce said as he kept a serious look on his face. "You won't answer to us then you'll have to spill it to this guy."

Just then, the ground vibrated with small thumps as the Saints brute, Oleg emerged from the pick-up truck. He marched his way up towards the leader and cast a shadow over him. The leader kept his defence up as he tried not to be intimidated.

"You'll speak now comrade." Oleg snarled as he bared his teeth. "Unless you want to look like a giant pizza all over the floor?"

"Piss off fatman." The leader smirked as he mocked Oleg's size. "You're too late. You're all too late Saints. Your Angel Dust is gone. It no longer belongs to us. Hahaha, but if you want it, you can find it in Cuba!"

Furious by the response, Pierce fired his gun rapidly and killed the leader. Signalling the Saints to fire, Pierce dived between the cars, reached for the back streets and pulled out an assault rifle. As both gangs clashed on the pier front, the entire dock was lit up by gunfire. Oleg flipped cars, grabbed enemy members and crushed spines and Pierce shot at gas tanks with explosive shells, sending the cars upwards in a huge fireball. Another Saint had perched herself on top of the metal containers, wielding a Cobra rocket launcher and spotted a helicopter flying away in the distance. The Morning Star was now dead and only the helicopter remained. The Saint tried to get signal on the getaway chopper but before she could fire, the chopper was out of range and disappeared into the clouds.

Pierce searched the wreckage and bodies for any trace of their stolen merchandise. Sadly he couldn't find anything. Losing his temper lifted the now dead leader and threw his body into the water. He didn't know what to tell The Boss. He knew he was going to be in deep trouble for this one.

"It's all gone man!" he panicked as Oleg approached him. "What are we going to say! Oh hi boss, funny story your Angel Dust took a vacation to Cuba!"

"Calm down, friend. He was expecting this sort of thing." Oleg replied as directed Pierce to his car. "We knew that the new Morning Star would do this."

"''Spose so. Come on let's get back to the HQ." Pierce said as he ordered the saints gear up and drive off.

"Wait, the Angel Dust is in Cuba!" The Boss screamed as he as paced the room in hysterics. "How did it get there?"

"It's not in Cuba, boss." Shaundi replied as he reclined on the couch with a beer. "It's set to be dispatched to Cuba. Besides we've still got a chance to intercept the shipment before it leaves. We've done that sort of thing loads of times. Chill out."

"Yeah alright. This shit had to happen when the Morning Star returned to Steelport from the East." The Boss continued as he sat down opposite Shaundi and rubbed his temples. "The last few weeks have been a nightmare for us. Our factories are being raided and yet we can't do anything about it ever since we received the key to the city."

"Yeah but we have the cops on our side, well for now." Shaundi added as she got up to head to the bar. "With the heat off us, we're supposed to be living the easy life. Now do you want another beer?"

"Nothings ever easy for us and yeah go on." The Boss replied a she lay back on the couch and played with his phone. "I shouldn't have sent Pierce out there in the first place. He keeps screwing up."

"You can't blame this one on Pierce." Shaundi pointed, defending Pierce. "We knew they were going to ship the stuff. They're like the ass lickers of EBay. Anyway, I think this was the first time that Pierce actually cared about anything. You got to give him credit for that?"

"True. I just wish I knew how to take care of this matter without getting the Saints into deep shit?" The Boss moaned. "This town could use an avenger. Someone who could keep this town under control without the cops even knowing about it."

"You mean a super hero?" Shaundi replied as she snickered at the idea.

"I mean a vigilante." The Boss corrected. "Someone who knows who's boss. Someone who makes the law out to be a stupid as donkeys. Maybe I should do something like that?"

"You've got to be kidding right." Shaundi laughed as she spat out her beer "You, in spandex? You couldn't even get into a Professor Genki costume."

"Who says I would be wearing Spandex?" The Boss said with dead expression in his voice. "It's simple. All I would need is a suit like Batman's, a fast vehicle which I got and a lot of tech and we've got just the girl for that."

"Kinzie isn't that smart." Shaundi replied. "She's just a computer whiz."

"Oh so she hacks into your Facebook account and you say she's not that smart. Shaundi, you don't know the Kinzie."

Leaping up off the couch, The Boss walked into his bedroom and put on his purple saints hoodie and cap. Shaundi was convinced this time that he had gone crazy with imagination this time and she waited for him by the elevator. They were going to see Kinzie at their warehouse crib and The Boss didn't want anyone else to know except, Shaundi, Kinzie, Pierce and himself. He left the bedroom, swinging his car keys around his finger and the two stepped into the elevator.

"I better call Pierce and get him to meet us there." He said as he switched on his wireless device. "And don't mention this to anyone else. This is just an idea ok?"

"Ok, ok. I'll take this seriously." Shaundi replied as she hid her giggling. "Are you going to have a catchphrase like "to infinity and beyond" or something?"

"Shaundi!"

"Shutting up."

The Garage doors opened and a purple Attrazione car sped out onto the street. As sat comfortably behind the wheel, The Boss's wireless phone began to chime. With the flick of a switch, Pierce's Voice crackled over the miniature microphone.

"I got your message. What's this about going to Kinzie's?" he asked still grouchy from the past few hours.

"Yeah I want you to meet us there." The Boss replied as he ignored the man's grunting. "I've got an idea that only you, Kinzie and Shaundi are only allowed to know and we both know you love secrets?"

"Hell yeah." Pierce replied as the tone in his voice changed from grunting to cheering. "Will there be beer?"

"Dude, you know how much Kinzie hates Beer stains at her place." The Boss replied. "So yeah bring a six pack and we'll see you there."

Disconnecting his call, he couldn't help but notice Shaundi staring at him out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't impressed and he finally knew it.

"What?" he asked.

"You really enjoy doing this to yourself don't you?" Shaundi replied as she gave him a scowl. "Shaundi will kill you soon, swear to god."

"Kill me?" The Boss chuckled. "That will be the day."

As they headed down the expressway towards Kinzie's warehouse, the Boss's vigilante idea stuck in his head. He was really serious about this and he didn't even consider it to be a bad idea. He had even thought of a name. His only hope was Kinzie. He hoped that she had the gadgets to help him out. The Steelport Avenger was going to go ahead.


	2. The Avenger Rides

**The Steelport Avenger **

**Kinzie's Warehouse**

Kinzie didn't understand The Boss's plan at first but after a few minutes she knew exactly what to do. As she sat there in her chair and pondered, she knew that communication technology would be the key thing for the Boss to use. The Boss sat there on the edge of her desk as he patiently waited her answer. Shaundi and Pierce were sprawled out across her tatty couch watching the TV as they didn't even want to be a part of the plan.

"Well, what do you say Kinzie. Can you help me out or not?" the Boss asked as his patience was fading.

"Well I can fit you with the most sophisticated communication tech I have around." Kinzie replied. "You're going to need to have an extra set of ears and eyes on you at all times."

"Oh and who will do that for me?" the Boss said as he raised a brow. "Pierce can't even look straight and it's nearing Shaundi's time of the month."

"No me you idiot." Kinzie replied as she sighed under her breath and reached for a pile of junk. "They don't even want to know and I'm the one with the brains. Now please just sit there and let me sort you out."

"Oh I like it when it you talk dirty." The Boss joked as Kinzie ignored the remark. "I can see you now, working in a PC store slumped over a laptop."

"Are you finished?" Kinzie asked unimpressed.

She approached the Boss and told him to sit till as she placed two tiny, silvery cylinders

In each of his ears which had a clip that attached round the back of his head. Two small red laser lights flickered from the cylinders, projecting two thin beams out into the room. To the Boss, he could a huge visual 3D map of the city. As his eyes adjusted to the bright multi-coloured diagram, Kinzie explained the devise as simply as she could.

"What you're seeing is the state of the art visual virtual map of Steelport." She began. "With this, you'll be able to see a panoramic scope of the city including interior diagrams and aerial views. To zoom in on a target blink once, to zoom out blink twice. The whole thing is hooked up to your brain pulses so all you need to do is think a command and It'll happen."

"Wow, it's just liked virtual reality gaming inside the internet." The Boss replied amazed.

"Glad you like it." Kinzie muttered with another sigh. "The device also has an inbuilt communications device so we can call each other on a secure line at all times. I modified the signal so we can't lose contact at any time."

"Good." The Boss smiled as he leaped off the desk and walked towards the door. "Thanks Kinzie. Well I guess better get to it if I'm going to pull this Vigilante thing off."

"Before you go, just remind me why you're doing this?" Kinzie asked just as The Boss opened the door.

"Because the Saints can't risk going after the shipment now that we're heroes." The Boss explained looking back. "If we go after the shipment, we'll lose the key to the city and our reputation. The Saints need to stay low and innocent until I can get everything back. Hopefully, the cops won't even have to know."

Shaundi and Pierce followed the Boss out of the warehouse leaving Kinzie to her own devices. As they sped towards their Safewood crib, the Boss was receiving more insults about the idea from Pierce. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't take him seriously enough. He sure would've liked to have seen Pierce try it.

"Well I guess you're the one who's going to get your ass stomped on." He said as he was pushing himself to getting thrown from the car. "I just think you can't pull it off without some of heat on your back. I mean what if the Morning Star caught you and surrounded you. What would you do then?"

"Pierce, I have the tech and weapons to handle that sort of thing." The Boss replied. "Besides I plan on using my stealth skills at all times."

"I bet you haven't even thought if a name for yourself yet?" Pierce snickered. "What shall we call you? Oh I know. "The gay boy brawler."

"I've already thought of a name." The boss replied as he kept his dignity. "My name will be The Steelport Avenger."

"The Steelport Avenger?" Shaundi entered the conversation. "You took that from a dress up costume didn't you?"

"So, who cares?" Pierce quickly replied before the Boss could. "I rather like it. Say, why are we going to Safewood anyway?"

"Because I have my vehicle of choice and battle suit right there waiting for me." The Boss answered. "Everything I need is there. In fact, I'm going to make it my base of operations. Saints HQ would be too obvious for a place."

"Fair enough." Peirce muttered as he sat back and looked out at the street around him.

At the crib, Pierce and Shaundi waited for several minutes as the Boss was getting changed in the bedroom. They wondered what it was that was taking him so long. Pierce made a joke bet that he had chickened out and jumped through the window. He just wanted to make the stone cold Shaundi laugh and sadly once again he failed. As he sat there sipping out of his beer bottle, he could see the impatient expression on Shaundi's face along with the sound of crashing items coming from inside the bedroom. Finally, the door opened and the two saints' couldn't believe it what they were seeing.

The Boss emerged from the bedroom dressed in a matching black and dark blue armoured body suit with matching padded gloves and boots. His black hair was swept over his face, covering his narrow eye mask. His suit was so shiny that it reflected the sun's rays, casting a black and blue light upon the walls. Pierce was speechless. The Boss looked like a real superhero. However, Shaundi wasn't impressed by the disguise what so ever.

"Whoa! Boss you look like something from a comic book!" Pierce said mesmerised.

"People can still see it's you." Shaundi added, dampening the surprise. "Well we can still see it's you."

"Yeah well that's because you guys see me Twenty-Four Seven." The Boss explained defending his idea. "Steelport doesn't see my face enough behind the advertising, bullets and bloodshed. I'm going to be just fine."

The Boss then walked over towards the kitchen table and grabbed the device that Kinzie gave him. Sticking it behind his head, he switched on the device and the virtual diagram sprung to life. Everything was in order. All that was left was the getaway vehicle. He stepped out onto the helipad where a small Spector Hover bike sat waiting. It was the very bike that was stolen from the STAG carrier a few months back during the Saints raid and ever since then, it had never been used.

"Well at least you got the vehicle right." Shaundi said as she stood and watched the Boss mount the bike. "So where will you start?"

"The factories." The Boss replied. "I figure it's the first place that I should look seeing as the Morning Star keep raiding them. I'll keep you informed and please keep this under your belt."

"Good luck." Pierce waved as the Boss took off the pad and switched to flight mode.

Now in the guise of his alter ego, The Steelport Avenger sped off across the city at the speed of sound. A thunderous echo rocked the air as his jet bike sped through the air cutting it like a knife. At his immense speed he would arrive at his destination in no time. As he sat there, clinging onto the hand grips for dear life, he hoped that he wasn't going to make a fool of himself and the Saints. As the factories came into view, he switched the bike into hover mode and descended. He was about to find out if his hunch had paid off.


	3. A Bad Start

**The Steelport Avenger**

The Boss touched down at his destination and hid the jet bike in a place where only he knew where it was. The place was deserted, giving it an eerie feeling. His footsteps echoed amongst the buildings as he crept from wall to wall. He finally realised that the place was deserted and made his way towards the raided storage buildings. The state of the place made him come to a complete standstill. Debris had become obstacles for him as he climbed into one of the trashed buildings. He couldn't see inside as the walls were coated in thick black ash soot. The roof beams had become unstable too making the building hazardous.

Fifteen solid minutes of searching later, The Boss had covered the whole building. Just as he was about to leave, he stumbled across a small patch of blue powder that was scattered on the floor. He crouched down to inspect the substance. He knew it was Angel Dust from the texture and taste but it was either the Saints or the Morning Star. Somebody else had been there, somebody new. Contacting Kinzie, he reported his findings.

"The place is a Freaking mess." He said as he rubbed the blue powder across his fingertips. "All there is left is a hell of a mess and this blue powder looks like it could be Angel Dust."

"Could it be ours?" Kinzie replied as her voice crackled over the mini microphone. "I don't recall our drugs being blue?"

"Me neither. Kinzie, I don't think we're dealing the New Morning Star here. "The Boss went on. "As far as I know, The Morning Star doesn't even have a drug business operational."

"But our boys said it was the Morning Star." Kinzie replied in disbelief. "Are you saying that there is a small outfit out there impersonating the Morning Star?"

"I don't know for certain, but I intend to find out." The Boss answered as his mild chirpy tone turned to a dark and sinister one. "I'm gonna' see if I can find more of this blue powder. I'll keep you updated."

The Boss headed back outside and walked down the main road where the main gates were. The guard post was still on fire from the attack. The Boss assumed that the two guards had been killed inside. Suddenly, he heard the sound of voices along with the sound of an engine running. He ran towards the noise and kept to the shadow of the bushes. Outside the loading dock of one of the buildings were four men that were loading crates into a black and yellow unmarked pick-up truck. They appeared to be dressed like Morning Star members but the Boss could see that they didn't get the cloths right. His hunch was right. They were impersonators. Noting the fact that they weren't armed, the Boss made his move and lunged out at the four men.

"Hey, why don't you kids put that adult stuff back." He said as he leaped up on top of the pickup truck. "You guys look like a right bunch of Faggots. The real Morning Star looks more convincing."

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the men replied.

"I'm The Steelport Avenger, asshole." The Boss replied as he kicked the man's gun out of his hand. "And you're a dead son of a bitch."

The Boss leaped of the truck and landed on the men. Dodging each blow, he sent a fist flying into the first man, sending through the passenger window before performing a low sweep kick to the second man. The third man came at him with a metal bat, but missed by inches as the Boss back flipped and gave the man an uppercut and left blow to the cheek. The second man picked himself off the ground and hit the Boss in the back, but was quickly met with a powerful kick to the chest which sent him into some empty crates. The fourth man charged, head butting the Boss in the stomach and sending him to the ground. The Boss lay on his back, kicked up his legs and caught the man off balance as he used his gripped boots to lift him off the ground and sent him careening into the truck's wheels.

He then grabbed the barely conscious fourth man and slammed him up against the truck. The man was heavily bleeding from the forehead down to the mouth.

"Who are you?" he growled as the man spat out his loose teeth and blood.

"We – we're the Golem's" the man spluttered as he began to black out. "Y- You can't stop us now our secrets out."

"Where is the Saints shipment?" The Boss growled again as he shook the man by the collar. "Speak to me!"

"Cuba you P- punk ass fool." The man replied as he gurgled a bit and passed out.

The Boss dropped the man and returned to his Hover bike. As he took off and returned to the crib, he remembered who the Golem gang were. They were going to be a dangerous threat to the Saints unless he could take them down first. As he flew over the park, a warning light flashed on his on board display. His bike engines began to stall and before the Boss could react, he was falling rapidly out of the sky. He struggled to regain control as his bike spiralled out of control. His decent became faster and faster as the alarms stopped and the wind battered the Boss from all angles. As he reached a few metres from the ground, the Boss bailed and landed in a small lake, just a few metres away from the main street. The bike smashed and exploded upon impact, its debris flew through the air like missiles.

It took him a few moments to lift himself off the ground and compose himself. He was so shook up that he failed to realise that he was being approached by a Bootlegger. A young brunette woman got out of the car and approached the dazed Boss. She was a business woman of some sorts as she wore a grey jacket with matching mini skirt, a white blouse and black heels. Helping him up the woman sat him down on the grass bank where no one could see him.

"I saw the crash from a mile away." She said as splashed some water on the boss's face. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I – I'm not sure." The Boss replied as he breathed heavily. "Am I dead?"

"Dude, you're sitting in the park with a news reporter in the middle of the city." The woman replied as she sat down beside him. "I'm pretty sure you're alive."

"You're a reporter?" the Boss said as his ears began to pick up on her words. "I don't want to be on the news. I just need to get out of here."

"Relax, I'm going to get you out of here." The woman replied. "Oh and my name Stacy."

"I'm The Steelport Avenger." The Boss introduced himself as he climbed into the car. "Thanks for the help Stacy."

Stacy climbed behind the wheel as the Boss slumped down in his chair to avoid detection.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Safewood." The Boss replied as he leant up against the window. "I have my base there."

"May I ask what it was you were doing up there on his death trap?" Stacy continued, striking up a conversation.

"I was investigating a series of raids that took place at the Saints drug factories." The Boss explained. "I found out that there's a new gang in town. They're the most ruthless sons of bitches in town. I was flying back to my hideout when suddenly, my bike decides to die on me and then I'm falling down faster than Professor Genki's Sad Panda Skydiving Challenge."

"How did the accident happen?" Stacy went on.

"I don't know. " The Boss sighed. "I was probably too fat for the seat no doubt."

"You're funny for a vigilante." Stacy giggled as the Boss smiled at her soft grin.

"What in looks or jokes?" the Boss chuckled. "Actually on second thoughts don't answer that."

After being stuck in traffic, The Boss and Stacy finally arrived in the Safewood area. Asking her to pull over, the Boss exited the vehicle and waved off the young news reporter.

"Thanks for the lift." He said. "Will I see you around?"

"Oh I think so." Stacy replied as she said her goodbyes. "Your one interesting guy, Avenger."

Stacy drove off into the city and the Boss sped off down the alleyway towards the crib which loomed over the houses. As he made it across the street and into the penthouse lobby, he lost his balance and hobbled into the elevator, clutching his ribcage. He still found it difficult to breathe as his chest felt heavy and his heart pounded heavily.

Finally the doors opened and the Boss fell out of the elevator and onto the wooden floor. He rolled over on his back and looked up to see Pierce and Kinzie looking down at him. Helping him up, the two saints dropped the Boss on the couch and sat down opposite him.

"What happened out there?" Kinzie asked as she gave him a glass of water.

"Boy, have I got some shit for you?" the Boss mumbled.


	4. Social Call

**The Steelport Avenger**

The Boss took his time in explaining the situation, but he could tell by the expression on both Pierce and Kinzie's faces that they understood what he was saying. He lay there on the couch all bandaged up and aching all over. His accident had left him exhausted and weak leaving him with only one option. All he could do was sleep it off. He had been dosed up on pain killers to ease the swelling which appeared to do the trick, but it wasn't his health that the Boss was concerned about, it was his next move. In the meantime, Kinzie had returned to her warehouse and brought the blueprints to the Spector. She sat there examining them while the Boss finished telling his story.

"I'm telling you, The Golem Gang are bad news." He said as he reached for his glass of water. "They are the most ruthless gang that I have ever encountered in my life and they're no doubt just as bad now. We need all of our businesses to be well guarded with a lieutenant in charge. We can't let them get to anymore of our stuff."

"Well to me, it sounds like a personal vendetta." Pierce replied. "I mean, why would this gang randomly go after the saints all of a sudden?"

"Oh geez, Pierce I'll let you have a few seconds to work it out." The Boss huffed as he winced at his ribs.

"Oh right yeah." The Gullible saint replied. "It's because we're rich. Well I reckon we can take them. I mean how much more of this good boy shit act do? We're just sitting duck while you run around making a fool of yourself."

"The Saints stay low until I decide the time is right." The Boss answered as he defended his decision. "How many more times to I have to tell you that?"

"Erm, sorry to interfere in your little mothers meeting." Kinzie interrupted. "But what the hell did you do to the bike?"

"Nothing." The Boss replied innocently. "I was only flying it."

"At sixty miles an hour?" Kinzie cut him off. "The thing was prototype. It was only meant to do forty miles an hour. Your boy racer skills were what caused the accident. You overheated the thrusters and blew them up."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" the Boss replied. "Land and carry it?"

"You were supposed to know what you were doing!" Kinzie shouted. "I can't give you anything without you blowing it up in some way."

"What are you? My mother?" the Boss snickered as Kinzie huffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Look I'm sure we can get our hands on another Spector. For now I just want to sleep this off and start a fresh in the morning."

"Alright." Kinzie complied as she got up to leave. "Come on Pierce, let's go and get wasted somewhere."

The Boss lay there alone as random thoughts popped into his head. One thought lingered. It was that news reporter who picked him up from the park. He hoped that he wouldn't run into her again and yet at the same time, he hoped that he did.

The next morning, The Boss had quickly awoke from his slumber and hopped onto the computer. He used Kinzie's hacking software to access the Steelport news files. He found the file on the news reporter, opened it and read the files. As he scanned the lines, he read the file out loud.

"Stacy Goodrow. Age 23." He said. "Been a trusted news reporter for three years. Started in media as a weather girl at the age of 19. She is well known for her award winning reports on gang crime in both Stilwater and Steelport and the exposure of Ultor in New York. She is the woman who put the most ruthless crime lord "Dexter Mulligan" behind bars. This woman sure has seen some action."

He printed off the file and made note of the address. He couldn't help but feel his nerves shoot through his body as he gazed at her picture. His heart fluttered and it made him grumble inside. He wasn't one to fall in love. He couldn't afford to. He had some drugs to find and a gang to destroy. Marching into the bedroom, he placed the printout on the bed and opened his wardrobe. There, staring him in the face was his suit. It still looked immaculate and the bold colours made it eye- catching and tempting to wear. Nobody else was in the crib and the Boss knew exactly what he was going to do.

A few minutes later, he re-emerged from the bedroom once again dressed as The Steelport Avenger. He still hadn't forgotten his accident the day before but after splashing some cold water on his face, the flashbacks faded. He stepped out onto the helipad and absorbed the morning sunlight. He had not hover bike so he had to resort to the road and he knew just what he could ride. He went downstairs and gazed at the brightly lit "X2 – Phantom" bike that shone in the light. He got this bike customised from the virtual one he rode in the internet. It was fully tested and ready to go. This time he was going to keep this journey hidden for Kinzie as he left his ear piece switched off.

The radio was playing on the bikes mini dashboard as the Boss decided to listen to the news. A report was being broadcasted on the night before. The Boss couldn't believe that he had already made the news.

"_Witnesses say that a masked man was seen attacking and apprehending the mysterious gang that have been raiding the warehouses. Officials say that the man had run into the shadows and disappeared without a trace. There have been theories as to the identity of the mysterious assailant but the police have not yet come to any conclusions. They just hope to catch the mysterious man again. I'm Jane Valdarama, channel six news." _

The Boss arrived at the designated address and pulled into an alley way to avoid detection. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he was drawn to the sound of police sirens that were quickly becoming louder. He believed that cops had found him and quickly dived in the shadows for cover. He watched as three standard squad cars cruised up the street in pursuit of an unmarked truck. He recognised the colours of the truck. It was the Golem.

"Shit." He muttered a she leaped onto his bike and sped on after the cops.

It didn't take him long to catch up with the cars. Swerving in between the cop cars, he pulled up alongside the truck and launched himself onto the roof. The driver swerved the truck frantically in order to shake the Boss off but the roads were slippery and he was running out of road. Eventually, they reached a small grass bank and the driver lost control of the wheel. Ploughing into a tree, the impact threw the Boss to the ground, causing him to land on his injured ribcage. He didn't have the time to react to the pain and leaped to his feet to fight.

The two gang members emerged from the truck unharmed and both brandished AR-55 Assault Rifles. The Boss quickly reacted by sending a fist into the drivers chest followed by snapping his elbow with a chop. The passenger decided to fire at the police, keeping them pinned down behind their cars. The Boss caught the man off balance by leaping onto his back and hitting him the back of the neck. The man fell forward, face-planting the floor with a mighty thud. The Boss back flipped and re-gained his balance only to find that the cops were closing in on him with their guns drawn. He squinted as the cops shone spotlights on him forcing him to cover up his face.

"You there, freeze!" a cop shouted over a megaphone. "You're under arrest for assault."

"But I'm on your side?" the Boss replied as he took two steps back. "Ah screw it. I'm not going to do the whole "Spider-Man" bit. Bite me!"

The cops opened fire as the Boss dived down the embankment and hid in the shadows. He could hear the cops call for back up and that meant a helicopter full of sharpshooters. He took his chance and sped down the street towards his bike. A few minutes later, he arrived at his bike and sped off back towards the crib. The coast seemed to be clear. That was until he approached the main freeway. He skidded to a halt as a road block was directly ahead of him. The police were going to make his escape difficult with him. A helicopter appeared over the rooftops, casting a spotlight on the Boss. He was completely surrounded and he knew that there was only one way out. He was going to have to blast through the roadblock.


	5. Combat Plan

**The Steelport Avenger**

He put his foot down on the accelerator and bolted towards the police roadblock, cutting in half as he went. The cars exploded and the cops dived for cover as the impact caused a huge fireball to rip through the roadblock. The freeway had been closed off which gave the Boss a huge advantage. He head recently installed a nitro burner to the X2 – Phantom some months back to help provide some extra speed. He had never tried it out since he fitted it so he hoped it would help him lose the cops quickly. He flipped the switch just as the pursuing helicopter came into view. A bright blue flame emitted from the bikes rear bumper and within a matter of seconds, the Boss was tearing down the road at eighty miles per hour speeds. The helicopter's sharpshooters had lost their sights on him, for now.

The Boss reached the end of the freeway as the nitro burner had burnt itself out. He skidded, spinning the bike around ninety degrees. More squad cars appeared ahead of him, forcing him to take the coast route. He was now in the Grove area where the population was big, providing obstacles in the roads. Civilians got in the way of his path. There were bound to be some casualties. He knew that he could take to the more hidden side streets where he had more room to run. Swerving off the main road, he navigated his bike up a small concrete staircase and pulled up onto a higher street. He pulled into the shadows of a nearby alley way where he switched off the bikes motors and switched on his head set.

"Kinzie, come in." he whispered. "You got to help me. I got the cops on my ass and I don't know where to go. I've lost them for now but I don't know how long I can hold them off?"

"Shit, Boss." Kinzie replied. "Talk about keeping a low damn profile. Ok I've got a fix on your position. Take the next right and stick to the freeway. I'll have some saints over there to set up a roadblock. That should give you some cover."

"Thanks." The Boss acknowledged as he switched on the motors and sped towards the freeway.

Another police roadblock had covered the entrance to the freeway. The Boss had to repeat the same manoeuvre which he did before. The nitro burner had cooled itself down by now allowing the Boss to flip the switch and speed on right ahead. He cut through the roadblock and accessed the freeway which led towards the crib. The helicopter re-appeared from behind the factory chimneys and began bear down on the Boss. He couldn't pick up anymore speed, not unless he wanted to rip his bike to pieces in the process.

A distinctive purple roadblock appeared at the end of the freeway. The Boss was relieved that he had safely reached the saints. Two of the saint's trucks reversed, letting the Boss through before returning to the original position. The Boss skidded to a halt and watched as the saints unleashed a barrage of fire on the pursuing cops. Their squad cars exploded, causing debris to smother the entire road. The helicopter retreated as it was now low on fuel. No one had survived. The Boss got lucky. Well this time.

Later that day, The Boss changed into his civvies and held a meeting in the main lounge. Shaundi was the first to arrive shortly followed by Pierce and Kinzie. Kinzie was surprised at the fact that the Boss had a serious look on his face for the first time. They all took a seat as The Boss paced up and down the room with his arms behind his back. He seemed angered by the police response that he had received.

"I just can't believe it." he said. "I mean they saw me stop those bad guys and yet the pranced on me as if I was a terrorist."

"Well national security has tightened in Steelport since we destroyed STAG and the Syndicate." Shaundi stated. "I guess it would be normal for the cops to react to someone who would pose a threat to the people. It's not every day that you see a vigilante in a costume and mask jump around beating the bad guys half to death."

"That's true I suppose." The Boss muttered as he sat down and rubbed his temples. "But I don't know what to do now. The cops aren't going to make this easy for me. I mean I can't co out looking for the Golem gang without them sticking their truncheon up my ass. We need another idea guys. Anyone got any suggestions?"

"I think you should stick to the air, Boss." Pierce replied. "The only thing is that you have a Spector anymore, well not yet."

"Yeah that's helpful Pierce." The Boss grumbled. "Kinzie, what have you got?"

"Well no doubt that the police will patrol the skies." Kinzie replied clicking her fingers. "But I think I know what we can do. Do you remember the other months when you infiltrated the military base at Sierra Point?"

"Yeah." The Boss acknowledged clueless.

"Well after the raid, you escaped in a Police Oppressor chopper and if I remember correctly, it's still out there on the pad back at HQ." Kinze went on. "We also have a police tornado attack chopper. If you were to fly one of those, using an authorised pilot's clearance code, you could sneak in past the air patrol crew and land at your destination."

"Kinzie, I think I love you." The Boss smiled as a grin lit up on his face. "Can we get the tornado chopper over here ASAP?"

"We can get both over here ASAP." Kinzie answered as she basked in her glory of her idea. "I'll get onto the boys over there right now."

The Boss sat patiently out on the helipad as two helicopters came in to land. He was quite excited to see the tornado attack chopper as it had been under heavy maintenance since its last flight. As soon as it touched down, the pilot hopped out and approached the boss.

"Here she is." He said as he handed him the papers and flight manuals. "She fully fuelled and armed with heat seeking predator missiles. Flick the switch, the cops won't even be around to ask questions."

"Thanks dude." The Boss replied and he headed over to the helicopter and examined its weapons. "I'll tell you something. With this, The Steelport Avenger will be unstoppable."

"What was that Boss?" the pilot asked.

"I mean if that new vigilante took control of this he would be unstoppable." The Boss replied, thinking quick on his feet. "Glad he won't be able to hey."

"Oh right ok then." The pilot replied brushing his thoughts aside. "By the way, the oppressor has been fitted with ten times the armour. Not even rockets can pierce it. Well we hope?"

"I'll take my chances." The Boss replied, mesmerised at the tornado. "I'll think I'll go with this baby."

He headed back inside and thought for a moment. Was he going to do it this time? Would the cops fall for his deception? He got changed into his costume as several doubts crossed his mind. He wasn't sure now about the plan, but it was too late to go through with it. Kinzie and Shaundi were waiting outside for him as they stood by the Oppressor. The Boss appeared onto the helipad and climbed into the Tornado. To his surprise, Pierce had suited up sitting in the back seat.

"I'm going with you, Boss." He said. "You'll need some help on this one."

"But what if you're spotted with me?" the Boss replied in protest but knew he wouldn't shake him. "Oh what the hell, ok power her up?"

"We'll be standing by in the other chopper just in case you need us." Kinzie said as the Boss fastened his safety belt. "Where are you even going?"

"We're going back to the factories." The Boss replied. "Hopefully we'll catch the bastards in the middle of another raid."

"Good luck." Kinzie said as he grabbed the Boss's arm and stroked it.

"What the hell?" he thought to himself as Kinzie retracted her arm. "I'll find out later."

Closing the hatch, the tornado lifted off and headed out towards the city. The Boss was new to the controls, but quickly understood the basic ones. He wasn't sure if bringing Pierce was a wise idea, but he needed the extra fire power. Pierce had a few weapons stashed away under his seat so they were prepared.

"Do you think we'll see these guys?" he asked the Boss.

"I hope so, Pierce." The Boss replied through his headphone microphone. "Just be prepared to face the cops."

Ten minutes later after what appeared to be a swift journey, they arrived at the warehouses. The area seemed clear. As they descended, their alarms systems went off. To their horror, they had located the Golem gang, but they were directly in the path of a Kobra rocket launcher. The chopper wasn't even rocket proof. Destruction was inevitable.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
